Sly Cooper:Prince of Thieves
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: A parody of Disney's Robin Hood. Sly Cooper is the outlaw of Nottingham, and steals gold from Prince Rajan. But when the villagers were ripped off, they were locked up by Sheriff Toothpick, and Sly must break them out by the help of Murray and Carmelita who he saved from Rajan. Will the outlaws take down the tiger?


***Prologue: Introduction***

* * *

><p>In a far away land of the medieval times, there is a knight riding on the horse to fight off the knights who are in his way. The knight is a raccoon with a blue mask, silver helmet, and holding a cane to hit the knights from his path. He laughed and took off with his horse to get to the village where the castle takes place. He gripped on the bag of gold that he stole from one of the knights, and avoid the knights who are guarding the village gates. The raccoon got off his horse and climbed on the tree that happens to be his hideout. There is a wanted poster of him below the tree, but the thief was never found or caught in the village since he is always at hiding.<br>After arriving in his hideout where the gold and swords are that were stolen by him, the raccoon turned to the witnesses.

"Greetings, brave knights and damsels! Tis the day ye shall tell you a tale of a greatest outlaw who is known as the prince of thieves, Sly Cooper!" He says with pride. "Oh, and pardon me for not introducing myself. I am Sir Galleth. A knight, and a thief! As you can see of the gold I took from those knights out there. But, my tale would have to wait until I tell you this tale of Sly Cooper." The knight sat by the window with his cane. "I have been expecting thou to drop by after hearing the Arabian Nights tale as told by Salim Al Kupar. Now here is the tale of prince of thieves!" He opened the book.

* * *

><p>In the quiet forest, there are soldiers roaming around with bows and arrows with them to defend themselves. They are searching for two outlaws who need to be in jail for decades, but they were never captured at all. There are wanted posters in the village, and in the woods. The outlaws are either wanted dead or alive for money. With the soldiers, there is a short armadillo with a sword and a medal.<p>

"Those outlaws must be around here somewhere, men! I can smell them!" The armadillo says looking above the trees. The soldiers look behind the bushes and up at the trees to see if those outlaws are hiding. Little did they know, a raccoon and a hippo are watching the soldiers and the sheriff wandering about the woods to find them.

"Whew. They didn't see us." A hippo says, wiping his forehead. He is wearing a green top with a black belt, and a green hat. The raccoon is wearing an archery outfit, and he has a bow and arrows with him. "Sly, we're lucky this time. We could've get caught by that sheriff, and we will be hung." The raccoon chuckled at his friend.

"Murray, c'mon. We're too fast for those soldiers, and Sheriff Toothpick never got a chance to catch us." He said. "Since those guys are here, that means that prince is out on a stroll with gold waiting for us to take."

"Sly, I was just wondering. Are we good guys or bad guys? We...we've been robbing for gold lately." Murray asked by climbing down the tree with Sly.

"Rob?" Sly asked, and tsk at his friend. "That's a naughty word, we never rob. We only...we just only borrow some for only those who could afford it. Our village needs gold to pay their taxes because of the prince, and we must take back our money. That Toothpick took away our money for that prince."

"Borrow?" Murray laughed. "Boy, are we in debt." They hear a horn from the distance, and Sly looked over the cliffs to see guards passing by on the path, and there is a carriage. Sly laughed.

"Here comes the tiger, ready to be robbed." He said. "You ready for this, pal?"

"You got it, Sly! I'll have our disguises ready and we will get that prince and the guards distracted!" Murray said. The two took off to the other side to get their outfits on for the heist. It works every time to fool the guards and the prince, even to Toothpick and his men.


End file.
